Permiso especial
by Henta-Hime
Summary: Porque Sesshomaru era un ser de impresionante paciencia, pero incluso él tenía imprevistos en sus estrategias planeadas con meticulosidad. Porque cuando él armó la perfecta frase que esperaba, su protegida entendiera, en su cabeza se escuchó perfectamente bien, sin fallos. No había contado con que su peor fallo sería la misma inocencia de Rin. /SesshomaruxRin/
1. El permiso

Hola~ bueno, este es mi primer fic de Inuyasha ·3· qué decir más que el que amo la pareja de Sesshomaru y Rin 3 los amo, si por mí fueran al final del manga Rin hubiese tenido una camada de hijos de él 3

Es algo corto, y también raro e3e pero lo hice con amor (?)

¡Disfruten!

* * *

Lo miraba. Lo miraba atento, analizando. Lo miraba intrigado, parpadeando con una armoniosa pasividad. Sabía que él también estaba mirándolo, porque el imperceptible gruñido a oídos humanos que salía como un ronroneo de su boca, se lo estaba indicando. Ese débil ronroneo que amenazaba, que olía a sangre desparramada si su torpe boca hacía el comentario inadecuado.

Pero, oigan, no era él quien estaba en la mejor posición para hablar justamente en ese momento. Sus orejas acariciaban el cántico infantil que atiborraba el lugar, moviéndose graciosas. Frente a él, Sesshomaru todavía ronroneando peligrosamente, se mantenía impasible. Admirable, pensó. Aquel era el momento que siempre esperó para poder burlarse limpia y justamente de él, pero por algún extraño motivo que no podría describir, ahora sólo se transformaba en una increíble compasión.

Gracioso, pensarán. Él, el gran InuYasha, sintiendo compasión por nada más ni nada menos que la nefasta criatura de la naturaleza a la que solía considerar algo así como su hermano. Pero sí. Que quedara constancia en la historia, que se pintara en un pergamino eterno aquel momento, alguien debía hacer algo para grabar aquella maravilla que nada tenía que envidiar a un cielo de nueve colores. Los hermanos Inutaisho estaban, por fin, creando un invisible y profundo lazo fraternal.

Kagome, un poco más apartada, miraba divertida. Ella no tenía por qué contener la contagiosa risa que asomaba sus labios. Sango, atrapada por la espalda por una de las gemelas, reía suave también.

Y los hermanos peli plata no eran lo suficientemente sordos como para no sentir esa risa como una femenina y dolorosa patada a su poder. A su autoridad, su imagen. Imagen que con el arduo trabajo de duros años pudieron labrar. Pero que, al parecer, no habían endurecido lo suficiente.

Para InuYasha, bueno, era entendible. Era él después de todo, siempre se le podía manipular si se sabía las técnicas correctas. Kagome se encargaba de dejarlo muy en claro, muchas veces.

Pero Sesshomaru, oh, él era todo un cuento aparte. Si a InuYasha le hubiesen dicho hace un par de años que verlo como lo veía ahora, era siquiera una remota posibilidad, se hubiese echado a reír hasta que sus cuerdas vocales no resistieran y se rompieran por tanta presión, o hasta que su estómago se rompiera de una bien aceptada úlcera. Pero hoy, aquella situación le parecía algo extrema. Porque lo estaba viendo, aquella muestra de la mayor humanidad que aquel demonio jamás, en todos sus milenios planeados de existencia, pensó siquiera. Y debía de admitir que no era tan gracioso como imaginó.

De hecho, en cuanto aterrizó con su característico porte elegante, sacudiendo con suavidad su demasiado cómoda estola blanca, sus dorados ojos no vieron a Sesshomaru. No. Por unos increíbles segundos enteros, la fantasía de ver a Inu no Taisho allí, le había hecho dudar. Mas cuando vio a la ya no tan pequeña Rin correr a su lado, tirando de la ropa de Jaken, comprobó que sí se trataba de su hermano.

Kagome y Sango tardaron también en entender que aquel frente a ellas no era el fallecido padre de InuYasha. Las marcas distintivas de sus mejillas fueron clave, cabe decir.

Cuando Rin, con un nuevo y precioso kimono que sabían, su Señor le había regalado, saludó a sus amigas con un efusivo gesto, ambas pudieron notar el éxtasis en ella. Pues incluso para lo hiperactiva que era siempre, cuando estaba más feliz era algo que simplemente se notaba. Kagome, todavía algo asombrada, fue quien le preguntó por la apariencia del Inugami.

— ¿Les gusta? ¡Verdad que se ve muchísimo más hermoso así!

Ellas sonrieron ante el delicado tono de voz que sin darse cuenta usaba para hablar de él, dándole la razón sin dudarlo. De por sí, Sesshomaru no era nada feo. Pero ahora, definitivamente tenía un _algo_ que daría color a sus mejillas sin pensarlo dos veces, de no ser porque ahora eran ellas dos felices esposas, felizmente consumando su matrimonio.

— ¿Tú lo hiciste?

— ¡Sí! Sesshomaru-sama me dejó hacerlo, antes sólo me permitía ponerle una corona de flores, de vez en cuando, pero siempre se las quitaba muy rápido y nadie podía notar que Rin había hecho algo –un débil puchero que, para sus dieciséis años de estreno, se veía endiabladamente hermoso. —Esta vez me dejó hacer algo distinto, como un regalo de cumpleaños ¡así que Rin aprovechó la oportunidad! mi Señor se ve increíble, ¿verdad que sí?

—Sí, sí, se ve realmente bien. Tienes un gran talento, Rin-chan. Pero todavía me parece increíble que se haya dejado, debe de tenerte un aprecio asombroso.

— ¡P-pero qué cosas dice, Kagome-san! –su cara pintándose de rojo, el bochorno plasmado en una tímida y avergonzada sonrisita. — ¿Usted cree… usted cree que mi señor me aprecia tanto?

Ah, linda Rin, parecía que todavía veías el mundo con unos ojos demasiado inocentes.

—Sé que lo hace, no me cabe ninguna duda. Sólo piénsalo un poco, ¿acaso crees que le hubiese dejado a Jaken hacerle algo así?

—Ah… bueno, no creo que al señor Jaken le hubiese dejado, tampoco le permite tocarlo mucho. ¡Ah, ¿quiere decir eso que Rin es alguien especial para el señor Sesshomaru?! –Su cara brillante, sus ojos abiertos como si le hubiesen dicho el halago más hermoso del mundo. Sango no pudo evitar reír por el tremendo cariño que le tenía a aquella joven, siendo ella quien le respondiera.

—Eres alguien muy especial para él, Rin-chan. Ese hombre jamás, jamás –recalcó–, hubiese permitido semejante cercanía con alguien más aparte de ti.

—Sango-san, ¿de verdad? –su jocosa pregunta forzó la sonrisa en las dos mujeres, quienes asintieron raudas. —Entonces… ¿entonces, el señor Sesshomaru… quiere a Rin?

Ambas se miraron, intercambiando unas silenciosas palabras con sus ojos. Kagome fue quien habló ahora.

—Bueno, supongo que eso tendrás que preguntárselo tú misma, pequeña Rin.

Mientras, afuera, ambos hermanos seguían en su imperturbable intercambio de silencios. Ámbar contra ámbar. Plata contra plata. Y unas persistentes risillas, entrometidas, que atiborraban sus sensibles oídos. Mas Sesshomaru se mantenía, estoico, sentado en pose india, al igual que su medio hermano. InuYasha seguía mirándole con un pariente cercano de la incredulidad, y estaría mintiendo si dijera que no estaba empezando a molestarle.

—Así que… Rin, ¿eh?

No se molestó siquiera en pretender que iba a responder. Su ronroneo amenazante rugiendo con claridad en las orejas de InuYasha.

—Sabes, no tienes nada de qué avergonzarte, sé cómo te sientes.

Cállenlo. Cállenlo o juraba que le haría tragar sus deshonrosas orejas de perro. Pero no, él seguía, seguía parloteando. Bakusaiga cosquilleó en su funda, clamando por sus dedos acariciando su empuñadura. Pero sabía que no podría saciar su ansia de sangre, no ese día, al menos.

Un tironeo de su cabello inclinó su cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha. Pero no dijo nada. No hizo nada. Él, el poderoso, temible y respetado Lord de las tierras del Oeste, se dejó tironear, apretar, morder y ser llenado de ese característico aroma a cachorro híbrido. Respiraba, calmado, impasible. Su paciencia tenía grandes, vastos límites, él podía con eso. Tenía que poder.

Aunque desde esa mañana, sus límites hubiesen llegado a la mitad del recipiente sólo gracias a Rin.

—Oigan, oigan, ya bájense de ahí.

Los cachorros hicieron caso omiso a la pobre orden de su incompetente padre. Como era de esperarse, aquel inútil no podría siquiera tener control sobre sus propias crías. Uno de los dos, creyó reconocer, el más grande, olfateó gracioso el adorno sobre su cabeza. El simplista, delicado y aún así, significativo, adorno sobre su cabeza.

—Huele bien, a mamá también le gustan de este tipo. No sabía que a ti te gustaban también, ojisan (*)

Su ceja titiló, arrugando su ceño. Su boca se contrajo ligeramente. Sesshomaru tenía una muy amplia paciencia, debía hacer buen uso de ella.

—Podríamos conseguirte un par para tu cumpleaños, ¿quieres? Sé que a Rin-neechan también le gustarían.

Ahora la otra mocosa también. Qué modales más imprudentes para referirse a él que tenían, no cabía duda de que eran la semilla de un insolente como InuYasha. La niña haló de nuevo su cabello, más precisamente la coleta alta que ahora llevaba.

— ¡Te ves muy lindo así, ojisan, deberías usarlo más seguido! ¿puedo hacerte algo yo también?

—No.

— ¡Ah! Vamos, prometo que te quedará bien, ¿sí? A papá no le molesta y queda muy lindo ¿ves?

InuYasha desvió la mirada, alegando falsa demencia. Las dos coletas y cuatro trenzas que anudaban su largo pelo eran toda la imagen que Sesshomaru necesitaba para saber que su respuesta era un firme y rotundo no. Además aquella coleta alta, que le hacía ver como un calco de Inu no Taisho, había sido su valioso regalo para su protegida por su cumpleaños. Ni por asomo dejaría que las escandalosas, pegajosas y torpes manos de aquellos dos demonios de cinco años tocaran su cabellera. Ni siquiera la única flor de lirio rojo que también le decoraba.

Porque aunque Rin hubiese malinterpretado sus palabras, él le había concedido su deseo, le había dado _total_ libertad para con él. _Total_. Y no, no quería resaltar el _total_, pero la realidad es que le había dado _completa_ y _total_ libertad, que ella sin dudas, no supo utilizar en todo su esplendor.

No todos los días, alguien como Sesshomaru te dice: _"—Puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo, sólo por hoy_." Cualquier mujer sensata, con un cuarto dedo de frente, hubiese por lo menos tratado de abrazarlo. Como mínimo. Pero no Rin. Rin sólo le había hecho una coleta alta, le había puesto una flor y había reído. Con una hermosa risa, sí, pero nada más que eso. _Nada_.

Por eso también, es que se encontraba ahí ahora. En aquella aldea infestada de criaturas inferiores a él, tantos humanos y sus inquietos sobrinos, no eran su mejor opción de entretenimiento en su lista de quehaceres. Pero Rin quería pasar su cumpleaños ahí, y él estaba a su disposición aquel día, así que fue con ella. Lucía su nuevo kimono, otro regalo suyo, que le sentaba realmente bien. No por ser él quien lo escogiera, claro.

Miró a un costado, Jaken horrorizado por el atrevimiento de los niños con su amo bonito, trataba de ahuyentarlos con su báculo. No tenía un preciso apego con ellos, pero la cruda y fría mirada dorada se clavo en su verde cabeza, frenándolo. Mientras, las criaturas del infierno volvían a entretenerse con su ropa, su pelo y su cara.

Y por un segundo, Sesshomaru deseó el que Naraku siguiera con vida. Sólo para tener una excusa válida para llevar su importantísima persona lejos de ahí. Y por la cara de InuYasha, presentía que no era el único.

Pero su padre debía estar divirtiéndose hoy con él, porque el calvario parecía sólo crecer.

— ¡Sesshomaru-sama! ¡Sesshomaru-sama!

Rin, corriendo con una demasiado enorme sonrisa, se acercó hasta pararse justo frente a él, quien todavía seguía en pose india.

—Sesshomaru-sama, ¿qué siente usted por Rin?

Abrió un poco sus ojos, tomado por sorpresa. Pero la realidad era que en su cabeza cruzaron otros pensamientos, que lejos estaban de responder. InuYasha, su mujer y la mujer del monje pervertido estaban ahí, aparentemente interesados en una charla que nada les incumbía. Las criaturas bailando sobre él se calmaron también, ansiosas de escuchar la respuesta.

— ¿Qué es esa pregunta?

¿Recuerdan que dijo tener una vasta paciencia? Bueno, estaba rozando límites insospechados ahora mismo. Peligrosos y nunca recomendables límites.

—Usted… ¿usted quiere a Rin? –Para su edad, seguir hablando en tercera persona era algo que todavía no entendía. Pero Sesshomaru ahora no se concentraba en eso, oh no, él ahora batallaba internamente por no despertar a Bakusaiga para divertirse un rato matando hordas, hordas bien completas de demonios. Porque unas inmensas ansias de sangre cosquilleaban. Sus garras se sentían vacías de pronto, su boca fruncida y su bien visible ceño arrugado, no estaban dando un buen augurio. La joven estaba seria ahora, miraba muy directamente a su guardián, con una determinación envidiable, bajo el escrutinio de todos. Sesshomaru olfateaba los nervios en ella, oía su corazón palpitar con alarmante rapidez, tal vez por eso sus tersas mejillas tenían ahora un tinte rosado.

Pero no era suficiente. Él tenía gran paciencia, sí, pero parecía que acababa de rozar el fondo. ¿Qué si la quería? ¡¿Qué si la quería?! Por todos los cielos, ¿acaso ella pensaba que el gran Lord del Oeste iba por ahí, dejando que una humana jugara con él? No, más aún, ¿Qué él le daría semejante permiso, que le dejaría _ser suyo_ por veinticuatro horas, si no la quisiera?

Estaba ahí, siendo baboseado por los hijos de su medio hermano, con un peinado, una flor en su cabeza, en una aldea de humanos. Pero ella todavía tenía el valor de venir a preguntar semejante barbaridad. Semejante _obviedad_.

—Vamos, Sesshomaru, responde. Está esperando tu respuesta.

La hilarante voz del mitad demonio raspó sus oídos, sus dos cachorros rieron encima suyo, enredados en su estola. Kagome y Sango, y la niña de Sango, sonreían incitándolo. Esas mujeres, ni tenía que considerarlo siquiera para saber que eran ellas las causantes de la situación.

—Sesshomaru-sama…

— ¡¿Tú, niña tonta, qué clase de preguntas le haces a mi amo bonito?! ¡no te das cuenta de que él no tiene por qué responderle nada a una mocosa como tú!

—Jaken.

— ¿Sí, Sesshomaru-sama?

—Silencio.

El fiel sirviente agachó su cabeza, disculpándose repetidamente. Era gracioso ver que hasta en situaciones así, él solía mantener tanto cariño por Rin y sólo lo demostraba con infantiles discusiones. Ella seguía insistiendo, el daiyokai sostuvo su mirada, pero era inútil. Aunque Rin hubiese aprendido a leer sus mínimas y austeras facciones, no podría descifrar aquella que hasta para él mismo era un misterio.

Fue una fortuna, una epifanía, que en ese momento de tensión el monje hubiese aparecido con el resto de los cachorros y el zorro también. Tal vez, como una manera de mostrar aprecio hacia él, las mujeres le dieron total atención a ellos que traían leña y comida. Su respuesta inconclusa quedó olvidada de momento, opacada por el anuncio del festín de cumpleaños. Pero sería él mismo quien se encargaría por voluntad propia de responderle a Rin. Cuando estuviesen solos, esa noche, lejos de toda la peste ansiosa de su respuesta.

Porque Sesshomaru era un ser de impresionante paciencia, pero incluso él tenía imprevistos en sus estrategias planeadas con meticulosidad. Porque cuando él armó la perfecta frase que esperaba, su protegida entendiera, en su cabeza se escuchó perfectamente bien, sin fallos. No había contado con que su peor fallo sería la misma inocencia de Rin…

Pues él no le había regalado a Rin únicamente el permiso de _disfrazarle,_ lo que él en verdad le otorgó era algo muchísimo más valioso, pero claramente ella no supo entender semejante magnitud. Por eso se encargaría de dejárselo muy en claro esa noche. Ya que, si bien había prometido esperar hasta su mayoría de edad, no creía ser capaz de aguantar otros dos años con la incertidumbre de Rin acerca de sus sentimientos.

Porque con su permiso especial, él esperaba que ella al menos, como mínimo, le pidiera un beso. Un beso que esclarecería sus dudas de inmediato. Un beso que significaría asegurarla a su lado para siempre, lejos de todo insecto humano que le siguiera las huellas en su estadía en la aldea. Cosa que bien sabía, no eran pocos precisamente. Pero en vista de que era ella todavía demasiado ingenua, se veía obligado a demostrárselo más explícitamente.

Tal vez, sus dos colmillos marcando visiblemente en su pequeño y pálido cuello una distintiva mordida, tuvieran que ser involucrados.

* * *

Ojisan: Tío.

Bueno, lo dije, ¿raro, no? e.e

Espero les haya gustado, si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡muchas gracias! ^^


	2. La marca

¡Hola!~ bueno, he de admitir que en realidad esta historia era un One-Shot, y no había pensado siquiera en una continuación, pero vari s —si no es que casi tod s— los comentarios me pidieron una. Así que pensé que como los aprecio y quiero tanto, y como estoy de tan buen humor porque hoy día es mi cumpleaños, podría regalarles una pequeñísima continuación c: tampoco es muy explícita, no tiene ni lime ni lemon e.e pero tiene amor (?) diabético amor (?)

Quiero perdirle a **Karurita** mi legal dibujo por esta continuación (?)

Muchos de quienes han comentado esta historia fueron visitantes, así que no pude responderles el review, pero este capítulo le responde a varios de ustedes, ¡Muchas gracias por todo!

* * *

La miraba corretear, arrastrando a Jaken con tanto entusiasmo y energía, Ah-Un se mostraba entretenido también, haciendo de su cabeza y cola una especie de tobogán. No podía comprender cómo una criatura tan poderosa y magnífica como Ah-Un se prestaba para esos mundanos juegos de niños. Pero luego reparó en sí mismo, su pelo, su esencia inundada de aroma a cachorro híbrido, a humano, y simplemente lo dejó pasar.

Su plan seguía firmemente impuesto en su cabeza. Él podría tener una forma de pensar algo retorcida para muchos, pero la realidad era todo lo contrario, razonaba con una simpleza avasallante. Por eso era que cuando se obnubilaba con una idea, era sencillamente imposible dar marcha atrás. Y, claro está, todavía más en casos como este. Porque aquella idea no venía de ahora, no, claro que no, venía maquinándose desde hace mucho tiempo ya. Mucho.

Cuando sucedió aquel accidente del infierno, desde el mismo momento en que ella había vuelto a abrir sus ojos tras darla por muerta, la idea ya estaba planteada. Pero incluso para alguien despiadado como él, tomarla con esa edad sería un crimen. Por eso es que haciendo gala y uso de su tan estimable paciencia, aguardó por ella. Su meta idílica apuntaba hasta sus dieciocho, pero claramente eso no iba a pasar. Se replanteó el que quizás seguía siendo muy niña a esa edad, pero recordó que la mujer del monje para esa edad ya le había dado hijos. Y no, no es que estuviera siguiendo particularmente sus vidas, pero teniendo a Rin como compañía, podía alardear de que sus conocimientos sobre aquellos humanos eran bastantes profundos.

Y por más que ella tuviese una mentalidad no tan madura como Sango y Kagome, la edad hablaba por sí sola. Él no iba a menospreciar un detalle tan importante como su edad ¿cierto?

En sus oídos retumbó el grito de Jaken, alzando un poco su vista miró a Rin tendida en el suelo, riendo con fuerza. Su voz había cambiado ligeramente con el tiempo, aunque mantenía su tonada ligera y dulce, se oía ciertamente más adulta. Escucharla reír así era algo que Sesshomaru amaba secretamente.

La noche ya se había asentado y la manta de estrellas atrapaba todo el cielo estelar bajo su cobijo. Era una noche ciertamente tranquila y agradable. Sabía que ella pensaba lo mismo, porque no dejaba de repetirlo una y otra vez. Su pelo castaño ondulándose con la brisa traía flotando un aroma dulzón a su nariz, un aroma delicioso, adictivo. Tentador.

Cuando la luna ascendió hasta su punto más alto, a la calma nocturna se entregaron el demonio de dos cabezas y el pequeño Jaken, totalmente agotados a causa de Rin. Ella estaba recostada también, pero no dormía. Sesshomaru podía escuchar con claridad sus pies moviéndose sobre la grama, suaves e inquietos, acariciando el piso. Su respiración era ligeramente irregular, estaba pensando. Desde su lugar algo más apartado sobre un cómodo árbol, él aguardó. Quizás no tuviera tanto conocimiento sobre las emociones, tanto humanas como de demonios, pero sí sabía reconocer las señales de Rin. Tampoco podría jactarse que a la perfección, pues la flor sobre su cabeza se burlaba de ello, pero… bueno, podía entender algo a Rin y punto.

Se regocijó internamente con sus ojos cerrados, cuando los silenciosos pasitos sigilosos se abrieron paso hasta él. No podía verla, pero estaba seguro de que le estaba mirando. Esa inquietante sensación de tener los ojos de Rin encima, no era fácil de ignorar.

— ¿Qué sucede, Rin?

Sobresalto. Un trémulo gritito acariciando su garganta.

—Sesshomaru-sama… ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Su voz presa de la incertidumbre, parecía mostrarse ciertamente afligida por aquella duda rondando su cabeza. Él asintió suave, dándole libertad. Ella se quedó unos segundos así, en silencio, jugando con la tela de su kimono, hasta que finalmente habló.

— ¿Qué es una marca… de propiedad?

¿Marca de propiedad, qué diablos?

— ¿Dónde escuchaste eso? –Sólo después de terminar la frase, la respuesta lo golpeó de pronto. Claro, de dónde más podría haberlo sacado si no era de aquella mujer, la sacerdotisa.

—Kagome-san… —bingo— tenía unas marcas en su cuello, parecía doloroso así que le pregunté qué eran. Ella me dijo que era una marca de propiedad, que es algo que hacen los demonios para demostrar que estarán unidos a una persona para siempre…

Algo no andaba como siempre, su cabeza agachada y su voz ciertamente apagada indicaban que tras aquella pregunta había algo más. Sus dorados absorbieron la imagen de Rin, tan perfecta…

—Es básicamente eso, pero tu pregunta no era esa, ¿cierto? –El apretón a su ropa, un pequeño mordisco a su labio inferior y un aroma salado inundando poco a poco el aire, le dieron la razón.

—Sesshomaru-sama prometió que estaría junto a Rin para siempre… ¿verdad? –elevó sus ojos, los culpables del olor salado en el aire, hasta los ámbar. —lo prometió… pero Rin no tiene ninguna marca, Rin no tiene la certeza de que Sesshomaru-sama recuerde aquella promesa… Rin no se siente segura… de poder mantener a su lado para siempre a mi señor.

Cristales brillando por las incipientes lágrimas acumuladas, la respiración arrítmica y sus nudillos palideciendo frente a la fuerza con que apretaba su vestido. Si hubiese sido cualquier otra persona, aquellas palabras hubiesen logrado una mueca de sorpresa inesperadamente beneficiosa. Pero como se trataba de él, sólo pudo elevar su elegante mano y con uno de sus largos dedos, borrar el rastro de la primera lágrima dispuesta a caer.

—No es lo mismo, Rin. Un demonio puede prometer estar al lado de muchas personas, pero sólo una puede permitirse tener aquella marca. Es una promesa mucho más profunda e importante, una que no puede quebrantarse por nada –el dedo abriéndose paso por el resto de su cara con lentitud, sus mejillas, su boca… —ambas partes deben estar seguras de querer hacerlo, un compromiso de dos personas. Por eso es que esa mujer está siempre al lado de InuYasha, dándole una familia.

No sabía cómo había girado todo hasta tal punto, pero por primera vez debía agradecer a la sacerdotisa, pues con un poco de suerte de su lado el plan que venía alterando su mente sería llevado a cabo con mucha más facilidad de la que esperó. Ella cerró sus ojos, endulzando sus oídos con la aterciopelada voz del hombre, transportándose con sus sutiles caricias que la derretían, con su corazón desbordando su pecho como magma.

—Rin no tiene dudas… Rin quiere permanecer por siempre al lado de Sesshomaru-sama, por siempre, puedo ofrecerle mi vida a usted como Kagome-san lo hizo con InuYasha-san —Los ojos de oro traspasaron los caoba, buscando alguna mínima duda que le hiciera notar que aquel no era sino otro capricho de niña, pero no halló nada más que seguridad, una determinación inesperada.

—Jamás podrás estar con otra persona aparte de mí si algún día te cansas, la marca no puede desaparecer, estará siempre visible en tu cuello diciéndole a todas las personas que ya tienes un dueño, ni humano, ni demonio, podrá acercarse a ti. Estarás renunciando a una gran libertad para siempre, ¿todavía estás segura? –Su mano congelada en la tersa mejilla aguardó, ansiosa e inquieta por deslizarse unos centímetros más abajo, hacia el pálido y tentador cuello que brillaba ante la oscuridad de la noche. Las mejillas estirándose en una sonrisa, parecieron responder.

—Sesshomaru-sama, ¿usted no quiso marcar a Rin por miedo a que dijera que no? –Su pregunta, ligeramente quisquillosa, no provocó la palabra en el Lord, mas su silencio fue toda la respuesta que ella necesitaba. —Sesshomaru-sama, ¿usted quiere a Rin?

De nuevo aquella pregunta, que ahora tenía algo distinto, ella sonreía con un sigiloso tono socarrón: lo estaba disfrutando. Y él no pudo ganar, y sólo por esa vez, sólo por estar en completa privacidad y en un ambiente idílico, se permitió fugar una pequeñísima sonrisita. Tan pequeña y a la vez tan colosal para la pequeña dama que bajo la caricia de su mano tembló, sintiendo cómo el magma de su pecho ahora derretía todo su cuerpo.

—Sí, Rin. Así es.

Con el mudo permiso otorgado, la mano que estaba expectante, se deslizó disfrutando el momento, sintiendo con placer cada pequeño rincón de su piel de porcelana, hasta detenerse en el punto exacto de su cuello. Lo acarició con sus garras, tomándose su tiempo, deleitándose con las pequeñas cosquillas que hacían temblar con maravilloso gusto el menudo cuerpo. El corazón le latía rápido, muy rápido, pero lejos de alarmarse le gustó escucharlo.

Sus dientes cosquillearon también, demasiado ansiosos como para poder controlar el crecimiento de sus incisivos. Sus ámbares brillaron, destellando. Aproximó su boca hasta el cuello, inundando su nariz con el adictivo perfume de Rin y motivándose aún más, hundió sus colmillos en él. Ella ahogó un sutil gemido quejumbroso y apretó con un poco más de fuerza la mano que había tomado sin darse cuenta. El mínimo veneno que se aseguraría que aquella marca no desapareciera terminó su trabajo, finalizando su tarea.

Despacio se apartó, limpiando con un rápido y gentil gesto de su mano el poco rastro de sangre que opacaba su piel. Esperó su reacción, mirándola intensamente, siendo correspondido casi al instante por una hermosa mirada caoba que derrochaba felicidad. Acarició los dos pequeños surcos en su cuello, no dolió, Kagome-san tenía razón.

—Con esto, usted le está prometiendo a Rin que estará a su lado para siempre, ¿no es así? Rin ya no tiene que tener más miedo de que Sesshomaru-sama la deje nuevamente, ha elegido el camino que desea seguir y usted lo consintió, Rin quiere viajar para siempre al lado de su señor –con una reciente confianza que le entibiaba el pecho, Rin se estiró un poco, lo suficiente como para abrazar con sus largos brazos al Inugami, quien como algo atípico en él, acomodó uno de sus brazos por sobre el pequeño cuerpo.

Ambos permanecieron así un buen rato, era demasiado cómodo como para atreverse a moverse.

—Sesshomaru-sama… ¿todavía tiene Rin su permiso para pedirle algo?

La medianoche había pasado hace varias horas ya, pero decidió concedérselo por curiosidad. Así que mintiendo un poco, respondió que sí y de inmediato escuchó el violento latir de su corazón.

—Sesshomaru-sama, Rin tiene un deseo.

—Dime.

Con sigiloso mover, Rin escaló por sobre su estola y estiró su mano para deshacer rápidamente la coleta que le había hecho a su larguísimo y sedoso pelo. El mayor Inutaisho la miró atento, esperando su deseo. Todavía manteniendo su lugar, a una distancia demasiado corta de su cara, habló.

—Rin quiere un beso –cubierta por el cabello de plata cayendo en cascada, sobre sus hombros, ella jugó con un travieso mechón que enmarcaba la marcada mejilla del hombre. Sesshomaru volvió a esbozar aquella diminuta sonrisa tan significativa para su, ahora, mujer. Cogió con cuidado el lirio carmesí que había nadado hasta su pecho, y lo acomodó en el pelo castaño, bajo la enrojecida expresión de ella. Sujetó su cara delicadamente, con un cuidado que al parecer sólo nacía para con ella y entremezcló ambas miradas un momento.

Ella estaba ansiosa, nerviosa, sus manos temblaban, sus labios también, y ni hablar de su corazón. Disfrutando maliciosamente aquellas reacciones, decidió terminar con su tortura y por fin juntar sus bocas. Rin se estremeció entre sus brazos, ante el gesto tan suave, pequeño, pero que para ambos significaba mucho más que la derrota del mismo Naraku y todos sus secuaces. No fue un beso desbordante de pasión, como quizás había planeado en un principio el Lord, pero aún así no podía negar que se le hizo endemoniadamente delicioso y adictivo.

Y quién dice, quizá para su sorpresa, fuese la mismísima Rin quien le pidiera aquel beso apasionante dentro de no muchas noches más.

—Rin es muy, muy feliz, mi señor. Este ha sido en verdad el mejor día de mi vida –Envuelta en la cálida estola de su amo, Rin murmuró adormilada, arrullándose con el delicioso aroma del hombre.

Al verla ahí dormida entre sus brazos, sólo pudo pensar en su padre. Quizás lo hubiese juzgado demasiado rudo para su mente que poco conocía del mundo en ese entonces. La mujer a la que le había otorgado su vida aquella noche era una simple humana también, al igual que la mujer por la que su padre cambió a Irasue, al igual que la madre de InuYasha, al igual que la madre de sus sobrinos. Tal vez fuese una herencia de sangre, el enamorarse de una humana… sea como fuere, debía pedirle disculpas a su padre. Comprendía ahora que quizás no era tan malo, haberse enamorado de una humana común y corriente.

Y dentro de unos cortos años, debería pedirle otra disculpa también. Porque al igual que al escoger una humana como compañera, tal vez, tener un hijo híbrido como InuYasha, no fuese la peor deshonra del mundo…

* * *

¿Ya ven? diabético c: (?) no, ya, en serio, fue bastante corto pero espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

¡Ustedes son el mejor regalo de cumpleaños! así que gracias por todo, por leer y por comentar, ¡todo cuenta para hacerme feliz!

¡Un beso enorme!~


End file.
